mijn buurman is niet wat hij lijkt
by jaymesswan
Summary: het gaat over de jongen Troy, die verteld wat hem is overkomen
1. Chapter 1

proloog.

Hallo,

mijn naam is Troy, ik ben 17 jaar oud en ik ga jullie mijn verhaal vertellen.

ik had nooit verwacht dat dit ging gebeuren.

het begon in mijn mei vakantie.

H1. Het vreselijke ongeluk.

We liepen terug naar de auto na een dag vissen. we hadden wel 3 manden vol met vis, echt ongelofelijk. Mijn vader was zo trots op zichzelf, hij had nog nooit zo veel vis gevangen. de vorige keer waren we op een andere plek aan het vissen en daar hebben we helemaal niets gevangen. op de terug weg hadden we toen een vis gekocht bij de supermarkt, zodat ma dacht dat we echt iets hadden gevangen. ma had helaas meteen door dat wij het niet hadden gevangen. Deze keer kan ma niet zeggen dat het van de supermarkt komt, want zoveel vis heeft een supermarkt niet eens in de winkel liggen. we waren op weg naar huis. me vader en ik liepen de dag nog eens door en hij plaagde me met dat ik niet had gevangen. toen opeens een of andere gek voorbij kwam gereden. hij reed echt belachelijk hard ons voorbij en ging toen voor ons zachter rijden. het was een lichtblauwe Volkswagen. hij zag er nog al erg oud uit. mijn vader moest toen zelfs op de rem staan. we redden veder en moesten nog een beetje van de schik bekomen. me vader was nu heel geconsenteerd, hij vertrouwde de gast voor ons helemaal niet. De auto voor ons ging gelukkig wel weer wat harder rijden. we kwamen bij een bocht. opeens week de auto voor ons uit. er stond een auto op de weg stil. mijn vader en ik zagen het te laat. we vlogen er tegen op en gingen ook nog eens over de kop. onze auto lach op de kop op de weg. Me vader vroeg of alles goed ging ik zei dat ik niets had en daar was hij blij om, maar dat was maar heel kort. aan mijn vaders kan zag ik de lichtblauw Volkswagen weer en hij kwam op ons af! "pap! we moeten nu uit de auto!' me vader keek opzei en wilde gelijk zijn gordel af doen, maar het lukte niet. de gordel bleef klemmen. ik had mijn gordel al af gedaan en hiel hem met de zijne. "Troy, ga!" "laat mijn maar achter". "nee pa, ik laat je niet achter ik krijg je wel los". Het was al te laat de auto botste hard tegen ons aan en reed toen weg. ik had wat schrammetjes, veder niets. ik keek naar me vader en zag veel bloed. "pa!". ik kreeg geen antwoord. ik probeerde hem wakker te schudden, maar kreeg nog steeds geen reactie. Ik voelde of hij nog pols had. Hij was dood. Ik kon het niet geloven. ik pakte iets scherps van de auto en sneed ze gordel door. ik haalde hem uit de auto. ik hoopt dat er een auto aan kwam, want mijn mobiel was kapot. maar ik had pech, op deze weg rijden bijna nooit auto's. ik stilde me vader op en liep maar naar huis. ik wist niet wat ik anders moest doen. me vader was zwaar en ik kon hem daar gewoon niet achter laten, dood of leven ik neem hem mee.

**ik hoop dat jullie het tot nu toe een leuk verhaal vinden en natuurlijk komt er meer. het zou fijn zijn als je achter laat wat je er van vond tot nu toe.**


	2. Chapter 2

H2. De rot docent van school.

Na mijn mei vakantie moest ik weer naar school. ik was dood op en viel steeds bij de lessen in slaap. elke keer als ik sliep kreeg ik een nachtmerrie over het ongeluk. ik miste me vader echt heel erg. hij betekende heel veel voor me en we deden van alles samen. Mijn zus die al lang uit huis is het de zelfde band altijd met mijn moeder. maar wat ik zo gek vind is dat mijn zus ook steeds in mijn droom is. alles is het zelfde alleen ik zit op de achterbank en mijn zus voorin samen met mijn vader. er gebeurt precies het zelfde ongeluk en mijn zus en mijn vader overleven het allebei niet en ik weer wel en dan droom ik soms ook nog een andere versie. dan zit ik weer samen met mijn vader in de auto. we botsen op de auto en vliegen over de kop. alleen dan stop de lichtblauwe auto en stap er een man met een geweer uit de auto. hij loopt naar ons toe en schiet mijn vader neer en zegt dan tegen mijn. "als ik jou was zou ik onderduiken, want jij staat ook op me lijstje". ik word echt gek van deze dromen. ik slaap niet meer en ik begin ze te geloven. ik denk ook dat er misschien een bootschap achter zit.

nog een week school en dan heb ik zomervakantie. ik zat bij economie ik was weer in slaap gevallen, maar dit keer werd ik niet wakker door mijn nachtmerrie. ik werd wakker gemaakt door me docent. ik had zo'n hekel aan die vrouw, ze daagt me altijd uit zodat ze me straf kan geven. "zo Troy, zijn mijn lessen zo saai?". "nee mevrouw, ik slaap de laatste tijd slecht". "ga dan eerder slapen, of ben je daar te dom voor?". "mevrouw, ik sliep toch net. is dat niet vroeg genoeg?" De hele klas begon hard te lachen, maar stopte meteen weer anders kregen ze problemen. " niet zo brutaal, Je staat heel slecht voor dit vak dus als ik jou was zal ik maar eens gaan opletten inplaats van slapen" " wat moeten je ouders wel niet denken?" "brutaal, slaapt in lessen, maakt zijn huiswerk niet en haalt slechte cijfers" "je vader is vast trots op je" "je bent echt een droom zoon". ik werd heel boos. mijn vader was trots op me. ik was gewoon heel slecht in economie. ik was zo boos dat ik opstond en de docent sloeg. ze viel neer, ze was bewusteloos en natuurlijk stond net de directeur bij de deur. er werd niet eens meer gevraagd of ik mee kwam. hij pakte me bij me boven arm en trok me mee. het deed echt zeer. toen we bij zijn kamer waren, duwde hij me naar een stoel. "ga zitten" "ik kan dit echt niet accepteren" "je hebt net een docent geslagen dat is tegen de regels" "ik moet de polici bellen" "dat is een van de regels waar ik me aan moet houden en ik doet dat wel". " okeey meneer, ik blijf hier dan wel zitten".

**de volgde update duurt de deze keer langer. **

**ik schrijf nu twee verhalen tegelijk dus ik probeer het om ste beurt te uploaden.**

**ik zou het fijn vinden te weten wat jullie ervan vinden, dus laat achter wat je er van vind.**

**tips en hints zijn van harte welkom.**

**alvast bedankje.**


End file.
